monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHDH: Advice
Don't worry. I plan to format this page this week. This page will contain a few things which might branch off into new pages. *Each monster's "Chance" (Chance Mode is subject to change once I can find an official term for it) **Every monster can be knocked out into "Chance" where there is a period of time to do damage to any part of the monsters body. *MHDH vs MHFU *All breakable parts *Monster's weakest spots *X weapon against Y monster *X weapon tactics *When/where to evade *How to obtain S rank for every quest and category **Mission, Time, Damage, Breaks *Things you might now have known Also, note that this is currently a rough draft. You'll know when things start to actually get organized. 'Global Note:' I've been using both Hammer and DS frequently during my progression in MHDH. Pretty much, going for the head, with both, gets me a kill. As long as you can time the evades, going for the head is a good strategy to start off with. Flinching "Hit!" Flinching a monster will pops "Hit!" on the top right of your screen. It doesn't stun them as much as "Chance!" but it can still be useful. A fully charged GS will always cause a "Hit!". A fully charged Hammer will always cause a "Hit!". Hitting a monster on the head with a fully charged Hammer will also add +1 to the KO meter in the top left of your screen. Not positive but I tend to get a "Hit!" every so often when landing all 6 hits on a monster, with DS. Needs more testing. Health Each bar of health represents a heart. Depleting a bar fully will take away a heart from a monster. ' ''No matter how much damage the hit did, the damage that downed the monster will never roll over into the next health bar. ' Put in an another way, If the heart has 10dmg until you down the monster, even if the next his is 999dmg, the 999 won't carry over into the next heart. It will only do the 10dmg, bringing the monster to a "Down!" state. This means different things since you may need to think about your attacks. Chance! Shit... Chance may also be effected by the weapon you're using since, most of, every chance mode has been activatated with a vertical slash (I've been using DS). This needs testing >_<; 'Chance Note: It seems there are two ways to activate chance mode. Normal state and rage mode. Normal state method will only work when the monster is not in rage mode which means that the method you use while the mosnter is in rage will not work when it's in a normal state. '''Chance Note 2: Some monsters must be in rage mode before being able to execute a certain attack necessary to get chance mode. Meaning, in order to use a vertical slash against that raging monster, you need to time your attack wisely. Due to them being faster and hitting stronger and whanot... 'Chance Note 3:' It is suggested to have tails already cut or avoided during chance mode. Severing the tail will break the monster out of chance mode, significantly decreasing the amount of time you have to openly attack. Blangonga DS Normal: Use a trap and once it's trapped, immediately use a vertical slash. I usually wait till he jumps back, plant a trap and IF HE SCRATCHES IF NOSE (lol), then he is going to charge directly at you. If not, gtfoutta the way because if he hits you or you are too late, the vertical slash won't count as a chance. It needs to be done quick. Rage: ? Shogun Ceanataur GS Normal: To enage Shogun in a Chance, the quest allows you to utilise Shock Traps to your advantage. When laying the trap, make sure that he is not entering the dig-and-slash mode, as this may break your trap before it can take effect. I have only so far done this with GS, but once the Shogun enters the trap, use an upswing/slash attack to activate the Chance. This may not work every time - for instance, it may only force him backwards and lose you time to attack. But when it does work, you can effectively use the time to break his shell, claws or strike at the head. Rage: ? DS Normal: Just did a run with DS. In all 3 traps he went into chance mode with a vertical strike. Rage: ? Monoblos Any Normal: When Monoblos goes underground, use a Barrel-Bomb. Rage: ? Pink Rathian Any Normal: After Pink Rathian's second back flip, that poisons you if you get hit by the tail, throw a flashbomb. Doing it during the first back flip won't guarantee the chance and it also stays in the air longer after it's second back flip. So immediately after dodging the tail for the second time, you should be immediately throwing that flashbomb. As long as it's thrown, it will effect Ian. Just don't let the urge to press the item's button effect you're ability to dodge. Hence, Chance Note 2. If you don't see the flash by the time Ian is moving down back to the ground, don't expect a chance mode to activate. The flashbomb will still stun, it's just the chance mode most likely won't take effect. Rage: ? Tigrex DS Normal: Note: Still unsure of this method. The method that I've seen Tigrex go into chance mode, which still needs some more testing, is when he charges as you. There are two variations while he is still calm in normal mode. The first is when he leaps at you, then leaps a second time. The second is when he charges at you then charges back another way. (Either way, both attacks are aimed at you both times. Easy to dodge but you have to dodge in order to avoid it.) It's at the end of Tigrex's first charge, it will immediately turn around to charge back another way and that's when it's chance mode happens. Get some distance between you and Tigrex, let it charge at you. Make sure to avoid being hit. While its scrambling to turn around, use your vertical slash to knock it into chance mode. I would suggest understanding your current positioning because of Chance Note 3. Rage: There's a certain attack pattern I noticed and by the time it happens, Tigrex and I are already near the boundries of the stage making things a bit easier. When he goes into rage, the scren will flash red/warning, he does that double chomp where you have to evade left then right, then he jump. After he jumps for the 1st time, if you're close enough, he should be attempting to turn around and jump a second time. Using a vertical slash before that second jump will put him into chance mode. The double chomp before the two jumps is just an attack pattern that has happened more than once. You're looking to use a vertical slash before he gets that second jump off. MHDH vs MHFU The main point here is: If you have knowledge of Unite monsters, their elemental weakness, breakable parts and where they take the most damage... then you're pretty much all set. These monsters are 2nd Gen monsters and mimic their counterparts in many more ways than not. It is on the iPhone but it was done very well, imo, to make it play like a Monster Hunter game. So far credit goes to GeneStarwind. Dunno if anyone else is going to contribute.